No!
by donini
Summary: Zitao memotret Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang berciuman. Dan demi Tuhan! Mereka itu real! Kyungsoo melakukan segalanya supaya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali sebelum jauh. ChanSoo! GS!
1. Chapter 1

No!

.

By _donini_

.

Chanyeol, Park

Kyungsoo, Do (GS)

Minseok, Kim (GS)

Baekhyun, Byun

.

.

.

Kyungsoo kembali melapisi bibir _heartshape_ -nya dengan _lipstick_ berwarna _pink_ tua. Merapikan lagi poninya yang dirasa kurang rapi. Mengenakan _sweater_ abu-abu yang ia klaim sama seperti _sweater_ idolanya, Chanyeol. Sekarang Kyungsoo siap untuk pergi menemui Minseok.

Hari ini Kyungsoo dan Minseok berencana untuk pergi kesebuah _cafe_ , kegiatan rutin mereka setiap bulan. Berkumpul bersama penggemar EXO lainnya. Bertukar info, membeli _photobook_ dari para _fansite_ yang ikut berkumpul. Kyungsoo selalu melakukan itu.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sudah punya _photobook_ masing-masing member EXO. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Joonmyeon, Jongin, Yixing, Jongdae. Semuanya Kyungsoo punya. Bahkan lebih dari satu. Tapi entah kenapa Kyungsoo selalu membeli _photobook_ itu lagi. Kyungsoo bilang _sih_ itu hobi. Dan Luhan, kakaknya, bilang itu hobi yang buruk. _Buang-buang uang_.

"Kyungsoo! Minseok!" Kedua gadis yang baru memasuki _cafe_ itu menoleh mendengar nama mereka dipanggil. Zitao sedang melambaikan tangannya di sudut _cafe_.

"Hai, _eonnie_!" Kyungsoo mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan Zitao, sedangkan Minseok di sebelah kiri Zitao.

"Kau bawa _photobook_ pesananku?" Tanpa ijin, Kyungsoo meminum jus stroberi Zitao yang tinggal setengah hingga tandas.

"Biar aku pesan minuman." Minseok beranjak menuju kasir untuk memesan.

"Tentu saja aku bawa. Dan aku punya bonus spesial untuk pelanggan setia sepertimu." Zitao merogoh tas hitamnya, mengeluarkan sebuah buku berisikan foto hasil jepretannya.

Zitao itu seorang _fansite_ salah satu member EXO, Chanyeol. Hasil jepretannya selalu dinilai yang terbaik oleh kebanyakan orang. Zitao juga bisa dikatakan seorang _sasaeng fan_. Gadis bermata panda asal China itu selalu mengikuti EXO—terutama Chanyeol—kemana pun mereka pergi. Tak jarang Zitao selalu mendapatkan foto yang _fansite_ lain tak dapatkan. Dan Zitao akan dapat uang banyak dari foto _limited edition_ nya itu. Dari Kyungsoo misalnya, gadis itu pelanggan setianya yang siap membayar mahal untuk foto _limited edition_ nya itu.

"Bonus? Apa _photobook_ member lain?" Zitao menggeleng. "Lalu?"

"Foto Chanyeol dan Baekhyun waktu mereka pergi ke Thailand." Kyungsoo menatap Zitao dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat.

"Hanya itu? Apa yang spesial? Aku punya banyak foto mereka dari _photobook_ sebelumnya."

Minseok kembali dengan tiga gelas jus stroberi dan semangkuk besar kentang goreng. Zitao langsung menyambar satu diantara ketiga jus itu. Meminumnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Ini beda dari yang sebelumnya, Kyung."

Kyungsoo mengikuti Zitao, mengambil satu-satunya jus stroberi—Minseok sudah mengambil yang satu lagi terlebih dahulu—dan meminumnya.

"Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tengah berciuman di foto tersebut, Kyung!" Sial! Kyungsoo hampir tersedak jus yang belum sempat mengarungi tenggorokannya saat mendengar perkataan Zitao tadi.

"Kau serius?" Ini Minseok. Mata sipitnya membesar dengan kilat penasaran yang kentara jelas. Jelas saja. Minseok itu _fujoshi_ akut penggemar Chanyeol Baekhyun.

Zitao kembali merogoh tas hitamnya, kali ini ia mengeluarkan album foto berukuran saku. Membuka covernya dan memperlihatkan foto pertama pada album tersebut.

Dalam foto itu terdapat dua orang pria yang Minseok dan Kyungsoo kenal dengan jelas. Pria tinggi dengan _kaos_ putih polos itu Chanyeol, dan pria yang lebih mungil dengan kemeja kotak merah itu Baekhyun.

Zitao memotret dari arah kiri Baekhyun dan kanan Chanyeol. Keduanya tengah berhadapan. Berdiri di depan sebuah _bar_. _Bar_ khusus para pecinta sesama jenis.

"Apanya yang berciuman. Mereka hanya sedang berhadapan di depan sebuah _bar_." Minseok yang tadinya penasaran, kini menyandarkan punggung sempitnya ke sandaran kursi.

"Lihatlah yang berikutnya." Zitao membuka lembar berikutnya pada album tersebut.

Demi wajah datar Sehun—kekasih Luhan! Apa yang dikatakan Zitao itu sungguhan! Mata Kyungsoo yang sudah bulat makin membulat dibuatnya!

Di foto kedua yang ditunjukkan Zitao, Chanyeol tengah menangkupkan wajah mungil Baekhyun dengan kedua bibir mereka yang menyatu. Mata keduanya juga terpejam, menikmati penyatuan bibir mereka.

"My ChanBaek!" Minseok yang tadinya bersandar, kini kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Merampas album yang ada di tangan Zitao.

"Yak! Minseok! Hati-hat-"

"Kau mengeditnya?" Zitao belum juga menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Kyungsoo sudah menyerobot dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa menggunakan _photo editor_ apapun, Kyung. Bagaimana bisa aku mengedit foto itu?"

"Kau bisa saja menyuruh seseorang untuk melakukannya." Kyungsoo itu memang gadis keras kepala. Luhan saja sampai menangis jika berdebat dengan Kyungsoo.

"Aku sungguh! Aku memotretnya sen-"

"Itu tempat umum, _eonnie_! Jika kau sungguhan memotretnya langsung, pasti orang lain juga melihatnya dan memotretnya! Mereka member EXO! Siapa yang tak kenal mereka?"

Zitao mengehela napasnya lelah. Jika saja ia memberikan foto itu pada Minseok pasti tak akan seperti ini. Minseok akan dengan senang hati—dan tanpa banyak tanya juga tentunya—menerimanya dan memajangnya di lemari pakaiannya.

Tapi Kyungsoo? Harusnya Zitao tahu kalau Kyungsoo itu tidak suka dengan itu. Kyungsoo memang suka melihat _moment_ dimana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersama, menunjukkan keakraban dengan tingkah konyol mereka. Kyungsoo juga suka membaca _fanfiction_ bertemakan _yaoi_ dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sebagai _main cast_ nya. Tapi demi semua koleksi tas _Gucci_ Zitao! Kyungsoo sangat benci jika ada seseorang yang mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun itu _real_. _Real_ dalam artian sebagai seorang kekasih.

Kyungsoo dan Minseok bahkan pernah bertengkar karena hal itu. Menurut Kyungsoo, Minseok itu _gila_. Gadis berpipi _bakpao_ itu selalu mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun itu sungguhan punya _hubungan_. Dan Kyungsoo dengan senang hati akan mencibir Minseok mati-matian.

"Tak sembarang orang bisa kesana, Kyung. Hanya mereka yang menyukai sesama jenis yang bisa kesana." Minseok mewakili Zitao menjawab Kyungsoo yang masih setia menatap sengit Zitao.

"Lalu Zitao _eonnie_? Dia wanita, dan normal. Bahkan Zitao _eonnie_ akan menikah beberapa bulan lagi. Bagaimana bisa ia masuk kesana?"

"Aku punya orang dalam, Kyung." Zitao memijit pangkal hidungnya. Bicara dengan Kyungsoo yang sedang emosi membuat kepalanya pusing.

Kyungsoo membuang pandangannya keluar _cafe_. Menyandarkan punggung sempitnya ke sandaran kursi dengan tangan yang dilipat di depan dada. Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah toko boneka, tapi Zitao tahu Kyungsoo tak benar-benar menatap kesana. Pikiran si gadis mata bulat itu pasti sedang melayang entah kemana.

Menghembuskan napasnya dengan kasar, Kyungsoo merebut paksa album foto yang sedang di _teliti_ Minseok. Menyampirkan tas tangannya lalu pergi meninggalkan Minseok dan Zitao yang menatapnya diam.

Kyungsoo membawa album ukuran saku yang menjadi bonus untuknya, tapi tak membawa _photobook_ yang menjadikan album saku itu bonus. Kyungsoo yang emosi memang jadi sedikit pelupa.

.

"Yak! Dimana sopan santunmu, Kyungsoo?" Luhan berkecak pinggang melihat adiknya masuk rumah tanpa mengucapkan salam 'aku pulang'. Bahkan Kyungsoo tak menghiraukan teriakan Luhan.

Kyungsoo terlalu emosi untuk itu.

Membuang sembarang tas tangannya, Kyungsoo langsung menjatuhkan tubuh mungilnya ke atas ranjang ber _sprei_ kan tokoh kartun. Pororo.

"Ini tidak benar. Zitao _eonnie_ salah orang. Mungkin saja seorang _fan_ merubah wajah mereka seperti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Pria yang menjadi wanita di _sana_ saja banyak." Kyungsoo mengusak rambutnya frustasi.

Ini tidak bisa! Tidak bisa! Sungguh Kyungsoo bingung apa yang akan dilakukannya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tak mungkin _real_ 'kan? Mereka itu sama-sama pria. Pria ditakdirkan untuk wanita. Seperti dirinya. Meskipun Kyungsoo tak jarang melihat pasangan sesama jenis. Tapi... ya Tuhan, itu hanya segelintir orang! Mungkin satu banding seribu.

"Atau... bisa saja kan itu hanya ciuman _persahabatan_? Dulu aku juga pernah seperti itu dengan Minseok." Pikiran Kyungsoo kembali melayang. Mengingat hari dimana Kyungsoo dan Minseok _berciuman_. Saat itu Kyungsoo mencium pipi Minseok dan Minseok mencium kening Kyungsoo. Itu sama saja berciuman 'kan? Masa bodo! Kyungsoo harap yang ia pikirkan, itulah yang sebenarnya.

.

Matahari telah tergantikan oleh rembulan. Sinarnya tak begitu nampak karena lampu di setiap rumah dan pinggir jalan menghalangi sinarnya. Sudah sekitar enam jam Kyungsoo mengurung dirinya di kamar. Kyungsoo juga kembali menghiraukan Luhan yang memanggilnya untuk makan malam.

Pikirannya masih tak tenang memikirkan foto itu.

"Ah, aku harus bagaimana?" Kyungsoo mengacak rambutnya yang sudah tampak seperti rambut singa. Masa bodo!

Kyungsoo mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas meja belajar, album berisikan foto yang membuatnya uring-uringan itu juga ia bawa ke meja belajar. Jemari lentiknya mengusap layar sentuh ponsel, membuka _aplikasi_ kamera.

Gadis mata bulat itu membuka album tersebut, menampilkan foto yang tadi membuatnya emosi. Mengarahkan kamera pada ponselnya ke arah foto. Memastikan foto tersebut dapat ia foto kembali dengan baik. Jepretan pertamanya dirasa kurang bagus, ada sekilas cahaya lampu yang mengalangi foto. Kembali mengambil foto untuk yang kedua kalinya, dan hasilnya dirasa cukup bagus.

Layar ponselnya tak lagi menunjukkan _aplikasi_ kamera, melainkan _aplikasi twitter_. Kyungsoo memperhatikan layarnya dengan serius, kedua alisnya bahkan hampir menyatu.

Kyungsoo meng _upload_ foto yang tadi ia ambil ke _account twitter_ khusus ia melakukan _fangirling_. Kyungsoo tak mau melibatkan kehidupan pribadinya untuk melakukan itu. Biarkan saja Kyungsoo memiliki dua dunia.

' _seseorang memberikanku foto ini. Menurut kalian apa ini asli? Aku tidak bisa tidur karena ini. Tolong aku.'_

Dan tak butuh waktu lama. Beberapa _account_ _fangirl_ lainnya langsung merespon. Dari Korea maupun luar Korea. Semuanya begitu penasaran dengan hal itu. Ada yang menganggap itu adalah hasil rekayasa Kyungsoo. Ada yang bersorak riang—Kyungsoo langsung menekan tombol _block_ pada _account_ tersebut. Ada yang meyanyangkan itu—Kyungsoo langsung merespon dengan senyum merekah.

Dari sekian banyak _account_ yang memberikan tanggapan atas foto yang di _upload_ nya, Kyungsoo menemukan satu _account_ yang begitu dikenalnya. Itu _account_ Minseok.

' _Kyung, mengapa kau melakukan ini?'_

"Kenapa aku melakukan ini?" Kyungsoo menatap balasan Minseok itu sambil mencebik bibirnya.

' _Karena aku penasaran dengan ini. Aku ingin mencari tahu yang sebenarnya. Mungkin seseorang bisa memberikanku kebenarannya.'_

Kyungsoo langsung melempar halus ponselnya—Kyungsoo masih sayang pada ponselnya—ke atas meja belajar setelah membalas Minseok. Kyungsoo masih kesal dengan Minseok.

Kasur menjadi pilihan Kyungsoo untuk meredakan emosinya. Dan tidur akan menjadi obat akan emosi Kyungsoo.

.

Ini akhir pekan, dan Kyungsoo tak biasa bangun sepagi ini. Ini masih pukul tujuh, dan Kyungsoo biasa bangun pukul delapan pada akhir pekan. Tapi lihat? Gadis itu tengah terduduk dengan selimut yang masih membalut tubuh mungilnya. Mata bulatnya juga masih belum terbuka sempurna. Salahkan saja ponselnya yang terus berdering hingga Luhan menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya.

"Yak! Kyungsoo! Cepat angkat teleponmu!" Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar teriakan Luhan di depan pintu kamarnya.

" _Ne, eonnie_." Jawab Kyungsoo seadanya. Matanya sungguhan masih berat dan bantal itu begitu menggoda untuknya.

"Kyungsoo!" Baru saja kepalanya ingin menyentuh bantal, Luhan sudah kembali berteriak.

Kyungsoo mengacak rambutnya. Ia harus segera ke rumah sakit untuk mengecek kesehatan jantungnya hari ini. Luhan selalu membuat jantungnya hampir copot dengan teriakannya itu.

Dengan malas Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya ke meja belajar, tempat dimana ia biasa menaruh ponsel. Selimut masih mengerubungi tubuhnya. Baru saja ia ingin menjawab panggilan yang mengganggu tidurnya, tapi ponselnya sudah berhenti berdering.

Mata bulatnya membesar ketika melihat layar ponselnya.

 _20 panggilan tak terjawab. Minseok._

Ada apa? Tak biasanya Minseok menghubunginya sebanyak itu. Pernah _sih_ tapi tak sampai dua puluh seperti ini. Bahkan tak sampai sepuluh. Oh! Minseok juga mengirimkan dua belas pesan.

' _Bangunlah putri tidur dan cepat angkat teleponku!'_

' _Yak! Kyungsoo angkat teleponku!'_

' _Kau marah padaku?'_

' _Foto itu kan dari Zitao_ eonnie _, kenapa aku yang kena marahmu?'_

Dan banyak lagi pesan yang Minseok kirim. Kyungsoo tak membaca semuanya. Kyungsoo yakin isinya pasti sama. Menyuruhnya bangun dan mengangkat panggilannya.

"Mungkin ini penting." Kyungsoo baru saja melakukan sambungan telepon dengan Minseok saat Luhan lagi-lagi membuat jantungnya hampir copot.

"Kyungsoo, Minseok datang!" Minseok datang? Kyungsoo memutuskan sambungan telepon—untungnya sambungan itu belum sampai ke ponsel Minseok.

Dengan gerakan kilat, Kyungsoo merapikan penampilannya. Rambut singanya ia sisir agar terlihat sedikit lebih rapi. Masa bodo ia belum sikat gigi ataupun belum cuci muka. Salahkan Minseok yang bertamu ke rumahnya pagi-pagi begini. _Well_ , menurut Kyungsoo pukul tujuh pada akhir pekan itu masih sangat pagi.

"Kau sungguhan baru bangun?" Kyungsoo belum juga menginjakkan kakinya di anak tangga terakhir, Minseok sudah mengajukan pertanyaan yang jelas-jelas sudah ia tahu jawabannya.

"Menurutmu?"

"Ya, sepertinya begitu." Minseok mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Ada apa? Tak biasanya kau menghubungiku berkali-kali. Bahkan sampai ke rumahku segala." Kyungsoo menguap dengan tidak _elit_. Toh, Minseok bukan kekasih hatinya, jadi ia tak perlu bersusah payah untuk bersikap anggun.

"Kau sudah liat _twitter_ atau surat kabar hari ini?" Minseok berusaha keras menahan senyumnya. Gadis bermata sipit itu tak mau memperlihatkan senyum sumringahnya. Bisa-bisa Kyungsoo langsung menendangnya atau lebih parahnya lagi mematahkan lehernya.

"Kau pikir dalam tidur aku bisa melihat _twitter_? Dan memangnya dalam mimpi itu ada penjual surat kabar?" Minseok meringis. Kyungsoo rupanya masih emosi setelah beberapa hari lamanya. Haruskah ia teruskan niatnya ini?

Minseok mengeluarkan sebuah surat kabar dari dalam tasnya. Memberikannya pada Kyungsoo yang masih mencoba terpejam di _sofa_.

"Lihat ini, Kyung."

Dengan malas Kyungsoo mengambil alih surat kabar yang ada di tangan Minseok. Mengerjapkan matanya untuk mendapatkan fokus yang hilang ditelan kantuk. Dan sepertinya Kyungsoo tak perlu melakukan itu. Mata yang digelayuti rasa kantuk itu langsung hilang begitu melihat foto sampul surat kabar tersebut. Bahkan Kyungsoo tak berkedip dibuatnya.

 _Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengaku dalam sebuah hubungan_.

Judul itu tertulis dengan jelas dan besar. Lengkap dengan foto yang ia tahu jelas itu adalah foto yang beberapa hari lalu di _upload_ nya dan beberapa foto lain yang entah siapa yang mengunggahnya ke internet. Tapi foto-foto itu masih berkaitan, menunjukkan bahwa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sungguhan dalam sebuah _hubungan_. Beberapa diambil di tempat berbeda dan juga waktu yang berbeda, _sih_.

Kyungsoo membuka lembar berikutnya, di sana tertulis beberapa pernyataan yang dibuat oleh pihak _management_ dan si artis yang bersangkutan.

Kenapa Kyungsoo baru tahu ini semua? Oh! Salahkan saja dirinya sendiri yang tak mau membuka _twitter_ dan terus mengurung dirinya di kamar beberapa hari ini. Kyungsoo bahkan tak membantu Luhan di cafe penginggalan orang tua mereka.

Ya, Tuhan! Jantung Kyungsoo bisa-bisa sungguhan copot! Seseorang sungguh harus mengingatkan Kyungsoo untuk mengecek kesehatan jantungnya nanti. Bisa-bisa ia mati muda jika tak segera memeriksakan jantungnya.

"Kyung." Minseok menyentuh bahu Kyungsoo yang membantu dengan mata melotot dan bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka.

"Aku bisa gila."

"Kau _okay,_ Kyung?" Kyungsoo menghadiahkan sebuah plototan gratis pada Minseok.

Minseok bilang apa? Dia _okay_? Itu sebuah pertanyaan, bukan sebuah pernyataan, tapi tak bisakah Minseok lihat keadaannya sekarang? Kyungsoo sungguhan tidak _okay_ dan Minseok masih saja menanyakan keadaannya.

" _Okay your ass_. Pagi ini aku mendapatkan senam jantung pagiku dengan baik." Kyungsoo mendengus kasar.

Minseok menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia takut sekaligus merasa bersalah atas keadaan Kyungsoo sekarang. Seharusnya Minseok membiarkan sahabatnya itu tahu dengan sendirinya tentang berita ini, jadi ia tak perlu repot dengan rasa takut dan bersalahnya itu. Masa bodo dengan Kyungsoo yang mungkin nantinya akan menangis histeris.

Kyungsoo mengusap wajahnya kasar. Rambut yang tadi sudah disisirnya rapi kembali berantakan seperti singa. Mata bulatnya mulai terhalang dengan sesuatu yang bening menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Kyungsoo yakin, dengan sekali kedip atau mungkin sedikit suara saja sesuatu yang bening itu akan meninggalkan mata bulatnya.

"Kyung." Dan sebulir air mata jatuh dari mata bulat Kyungsoo."Ya, Tuhan, Kyung. Kau menangis! Kyungsoo maafkan aku." Minseok memeluk Kyungsoo yang mulai terisak. Perasaan bersalahnya semakin menumpuk saja. Padahal ini bukan sepenuhnya salahnya. Ia hanya ingin berbagi berita.

Tangan Minseok terus membelai punggung sempit Kyungsoo yang masih bergetar. Pikiran buruk Kyungsoo selama ini menjadi nyata. Kenapa pikiran buruknya? Kenapa tak pikiran baiknya saja yang menjadi kenyataan?

Beberapa hari terakhir Kyungsoo terus mencoba untuk berfikiran positif tentang foto yang diberikan Zitao beberapa hari lalu. Mencoba untuk menepis semua pikiran buruk yang berkeliaran di pikirannya. Mencoba untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa semua yang terlihat dalam foto tersebut adalah sebuah _edit_ an semata atau mungkin hanya seseorang yang mirip dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Tapi sekarang apa?

Semuanya lenyap dalam beberapa menit! Semua yang dipikirkannya hancur dengan sebuah judul artikel disurat kabar pagi ini. Semua pikiran positifnya juga lari entah kemana, menyisakan sebuah...kekecawaan? entahlah, Kyungsoo juga tak mengerti.

Perasaannya terlalu kacau untuk mengerti ini semua. Jika saja dirinya Minseok yang mendukung dan setuju ini semua, mungkin dirinya akan baik-baik saja. Tapi ia bukan Minseok dan penggemar lain yang _mendukung_ dan setuju dengan semua ini. Ia Kyungsoo. Seorang _fan_ yang cukup mendukung mereka menjadi satu dalam sebuah cerita. Bukan menjadi satu dalam sebuah ikatan nyata.

Hatinya kacau. Lebih kacau daripada saat ia putus dengan Hyunsik, mantan kekasih yang dulu sangat dicintainya.

Kyungsoo tak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini. Saat ini otaknya hanya bisa memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk menghasilkan airmata lebih banyak lagi.

.

.

.

 _To be continue_

.

Hai! Sorry cerita yang sebelumnya rada kacau karena ada kesalahan. Jadi susah dibaca hehe! Nini juga gatau kenapa bisa gitu, jadi nini buat yang baru dan nini perpanjang.

Di ff ini yang sebelumnya nini publish, sudah ada beberapa _komentar_ yang sepertinya perlu nini perjelas.

Nini Cuma mau meluruskan aja nih untuk _baekku,_ maksud aku mendukung itu, sungguhan mendukung, menjurus kemendoakan mereka. Percaya kalau mereka itu _gay_ sungguhan dan malah yakin kalau mereka seperti itu. Temenku seperti itu. Dia ngotot kalau ChanBaek itu _real_. Sungguhan _real_. Aku juga mendukung ChanBaek. Chanyeol Baekhyun juga bias aku. Tapi mendukung yang aku maksud dan temenku—mungkin juga kamu—pikirkan itu beda. Aku mendukung kebersamaan mereka sebagai sahabat, aku seneng ngeliatin mereka berdua, lucu-lucu, moodboster. Tapi temenku itu mendukung yang ke sebuah hubungan. Aku juga terserah seperti apa nantinya chanyeol dan baekhyun itu, aku mah apa atuh cuma fan biasa. Tapi aku ga suka temenku yang terlalu 'mendukung' ga mikirin gimana nanti perasaan orang tua dan gimana nanti chanyeol baekhyun di hadapan Tuhannya.

Dan untuk _byunniepuppy_ kenapa disini aku fokus ke chanyeol baekhyun, karena aku buat disini mereka awal dari semua konflik. Kenapa ga couple yg lain seperti kaisoo, hunhan, sulay, chenmin, atau kristao, menurutku dari keenam couple exo itu, chanbaek yang paling menonjol. Ga bermaksud apa-apa. Dan aku juga pakai kyungsoo, minseok, zitao, dan luhan sebagai cast utama, terutama kyungsoo. Jadi ga mungkin aku pakai kaisoo atau chenmin atau kristao. Untuk hunhan mungkin ada, tapi ga banyak, hanya sekilas.

 _And last_ , untuk _noname_ _._ Awalnya saat baca komentar kamu nini rada down. Mata sampai perih bacanya. Hhaahhhhh. Kamu bilang _jijik itu saat baca ff chansoo yang menyertakan chanbaek di dalamnya_? Lalu kenapa kamu baca? Saya engga maksa kamu baca. Saya author di cerita ini. Semua alur, dan cast cerita sesuai kehendak saya, jika kamu ga suka engga usah dibaca juga tidak apa. Atau mungkin kamu bisa bikin cerita kamu sendiri.

 _idiot/dungu adalah saat lo nulis ff CRACK pair fav lo tapi didalemnya lo tulis juga tentang pairing OFFICIALnya._ Saya memang sengaja masukin chanbaek dan menjadikan chansoo sebagai couple utama. Disini saya jadikan chanbaek sebagai konflik utama dan menjadikan chansoo sebagai penyelesaian. Kalau kamu engga suka, engga usah baca cerita saya. Saya engga rugi kok.

 _Dude, smart please. This is 2015 after all. But you still being an idiot._ _Learn to be RESPECT bruh_ _. Klo lo mau dihargain hardshipp yg laen!_ Haahhhh, bingung saya. Disini siapa yang idiot sebenarnya? Saya atau kamu? Kamu suruh saya jadi pintar, kamu pikir kamu cukup pintar dari saya? Kamu bilang learn to be respect? Lalu, where's ur respect, honey? Saya menghargai penggemar chanbaek dan couple lainnya. Saya juga penggemar chanbaek kalau kamu mau tahu. Tapi disini saya mau buat crack pair chansoo. kalau kamu keberatan dan merasa gak suka, silahkan, saya tidak memaksa kamu untuk menyukai couple yang saya buat di cerita saya. Saya menghargai chanbaek hardshipper dan kaisoo hardshipper, saya juga bagian dari mereka. Tapi, sebelum kamu menyuruh orang untuk menghargai kamu yang mungkin kamu itu chanbaek hard—really really really—hardshipper, coba hargai dulu diri kamu sendiri dengan tidak memberikan komentar tanpa nama. Saya bukan bermaksud kasar, sok pintar, atau apapun yang kamu pikirkan, saya hanya tak suka dengan kata-kata yang kamu pakai.

.

.

.

Review juseyo?

.

 _Donini._


	2. Chapter 2

No!

.

By _donini_

.

Chanyeol, Park

Kyungsoo, Do (GS)

Minseok, Kim (GS)

Baekhyun, Byun

.

.

.

Anggap saja Kyungsoo _lebay_ , berlebihan, atau apalah terserah. Ini tepat sebulan sejak ia mengetahui jika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang sungguhan dalam sebuah _hubungan_ , dan gadis itu masih saja menangis ketika melihat si _idol_ di televisi ataupun di poster yang ia pajang di kamar. Meskipun kecewa dengan sang _idol_ , Kyungsoo tetap saja tak bisa mengurangi kadar kekagumannya pada Chanyeol. Salahkan pesona pria bermarga Park itu yang begitu memabukkan.

Sesekali Kyungsoo mengecek _account twitter_ nya, mencari teman se _nasib_ sepertinya. Dan kebanyakan dari mereka mengaku sudah merelakan dan berusaha tetap mendukung Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun. Meskipun tak jarang juga beberapa dari teman se _nasib_ nya itu berubah menjadi _hater_. Dan Kyungsoo bingung, harus masuk kebagian mana dari mereka?

Tetap mendukung? Kyungsoo tak yakin. Perasaannya kelewat kecewa dan Kyungsoo bukan tipe orang dengan waktu melupakan sesuatu dengan cepat. Kyungsoo bahkan tak yakin jika selanjutnya ia sanggup melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun secara langsung—Minseok selalu mengajaknya datang langsung ke tempat EXO _perform_. Melihatnya melalui televisi maupun poster saja ia sudah mengeluarkan airmata. Bagaimana jika melihat langsung? Bertindak anarkis seperti seorang _hater_? Kyungsoo lebih tak yakin otaknya mampu memerintah tangan dan kakinya untuk berbuat itu.

Berubah menjadi seorang _hater_ dari Park Chanyeol? Pikirannya bahkan tak pernah mempersilahkan itu lewat. Jika Kyungsoo hanya mebutuhkan waktu tiga menit beberapa detik untuk bisa menyukai pesona seorang Park Chanyeol, mungkin ia butuh waktu tiga abad beberapa puluh tahun untuk membenci pria tinggi itu. Berlebihan? Sudah ku bilang kau bebas menyebut Kyungsoo semaumu.

Lalu Kyungsoo harus bagaimana? Meminta saran pada Minseok? Atau Zitao? Pada Minseok jelas saja hanya membuatnya kembali emosi. Minseok itu _mendukung_ seribu persen _hubungan_ Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Minseok bahkan terkesan mendoakan kedua pria itu untuk sungguhan memiliki _hubungan_ sebelum semuanya ketahuan. Jika Minseok bukan sahabatnya dari kecil, mungkin Kyungsoo sudah dengan senang hati mematahkan tulang leher Minseok.

Zitao? Sebenarnya Zitao dan Minseok itu tak ada bedanya, hanya saja menurut Kyungsoo, Zitao itu sedikit lebih normal ketimbang Minseok. Zitao tak mendukung Chanyeol Baekhyun seperti Minseok yang menjurus kemendoakan itu, Zitao mendukung mereka dalam hubungan persaudaraan. Sebenarnya Zitao tetap mendukung Chanyeol Baekhyun apapun yang terjadi pada kedua pria itu, _sih_. Bisa dibilang Zitao itu setengah dari Kyungsoo dan Minseok. Mungkin Zitao orang yang tepat. Tapi setelah dipikir kembali, Zitao itu _fansite_ super sibuk. Mereka tak pernah bertemu kecuali setiap bulan kegiatan mereka terlaksana. Itu pun sangat jarang. Zitao sungguhan sangat sibuk.

Kyungsoo menjatuhkan kepalanya di tumpukan tangan yang ia buat. Ia sungguhan bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Yak! Jika kau tak berniat untuk membantu, pergilah. Kau membiarkan orang-orang itu menunggu untuk memesan." Kyungsoo kembali mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar suara Luhan yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

Pandangannya beralih ke depan, dimana banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikannya dengan wajah kesal. Beberapa diantaranya juga ada yang mengomel tanpa suara. Dua orang remaja berseragam sekolah pun berbisik sambil menatapnya. Kyungsoo merasa seperti seorang pendosa yang baru saja tertangkap basah.

"Ah, _Jeosonghamnida_." Kyungsoo membungkukkan tubuhnya, menggaruk tengkuknya yang dirasa tak gatal sama sekali. Ia merasa salah tingkah diperhatikan.

"Lebih baik kau membantu di dapur saja. Biar aku yang menjaga kasir." Kaki jenjangnya langsung melangkah meninggalkan meja kasir.

"Kau tidak menjaga dapur?" Tanya Luna begitu melihat Kyungsoo masuk ke dapur dengan langkah yang terkesan dipaksakan.

"Luhan _eonnie_ menyuruhku ke dapur. Aku membiarkan pelanggan menunggu karena melamun." Bukannya membantu Luna yang sedang mencuci piring, Kyungsoo malah menjatuhkan bokongnya di kursi dekat pintu masuk dapur.

Luna menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum manis. Ia tahu alasan mengapa Kyungsoo melamun. Memangnya apalagi jika bukan berita kencannya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun? Tak ada yang bisa membuatnya seperti itu jika bukan si _idola_. Bahkan saat Kyungsoo sedang bertengkar hebat dengan Hyunsik dulu saja, gadis itu tak pernah melamun separah ini. Menangis, _sih_ , tapi tak sampai seperti sekarang ini. Kyungsoo itu lebih mendalami kehidupan _fangirl_ nya ketimbang kehidupan nyatanya.

.

"Kyungsoo!" Sepasang kaki berbalutkan _flat shoes_ hitam itu berhenti melangkah saat dirasa seseorang menyebut namanya. Minseok sedang baru saja keluar dari sebuah mobil _sport_. Mobil Sohee, kembarannya yang berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengannya. Jika Minseok seorang gadis yang sangat _feminim_ , maka Sohee adalah sosok gadis dengan sisi _tomboy_ yang dominan.

" _Wae_?" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan lesu.

Minseok sudah berdiri di sampingnya, tapi bibir mungil itu tak juga menjawab pertanyaannya. Gadis dengan _singel eyelid_ itu justru menggandeng tangannya sambil tersenyum seperti seseorang yang baru saja memenangkan _lotre_. Atau Minseok memang baru memenangkan _lotre_?

Meskipun sedikit bingung dengan sikap Minseok yang menurutnya aneh ini, tapi Kyungsoo tetap diam saat Minseok menyeretnya masuk ke kampus. Bibir _heartshape_ nya bahkan yang mengeluakan sepatah kata protes pun. Hanya mata bulatnya yang tetap menatap Minseok dengan tatapan bingung.

Kini Minseok dan Kyungsoo sudah ada di aula kampus. Banyak orang yang berkumpul disini. Kyungsoo baru sadar. Ada apa ya?

"Jangan bilang kau lupa, Kyung." Sepertinya Minseok menyadari tatapan bingung Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa?" Minseok memutar bula matanya malas. Selain saat sedang emosi, Kyungsoo yang sedang _galau_ juga jadi pelupa.

"Hari ini kan ada pengarahan tentang _broadcast_. Dan kau dan aku dipilih sebagai mahasiswi beruntung yang bisa jadi pesertanya. Jangan bilang kau lupa, Kyung."

Kyungsoo memukul dahinya. Hal yang sudah terjadwal sejak tiga bulan lalu bahkan sampai terlupakan. Sebegitu berpengaruhnya kah berita tentang Chanyeol Baekhyun akan kehidupannya?

"Maafkan aku." Kyungsoo tersenyum malu. Dia sungguhan merasa seperti orang bodoh sebulan belakangan ini.

Minseok menghela napasnya pasrah. Sepertinya Kyungsoo begitu larut pada dunia _fangirl_ nya sehingga lupa dengan dunia nyatanya. Apalagi saat mengingat Kyungsoo yang selalu bersikap seperti tokoh gadis _fiksi_ yang ada di _fanfiction_ EXO. Kyungsoo bilang, siapa tahu nanti ia bisa menjadi seperti tokoh _fiksi_ itu. Dunia _fangirl_ sudah banyak merenggut dunia nyatanya. Dan Minseok juga masih ingat alasan Kyungsoo yang ingin masuk ke jurusan _broadcast_ di kampus ini.

 _Aku ingin bekerja di stasiun televisi apapun supaya bisa sering melihat EXO. Mungkin aku bisa sungguhan seperti tokoh_ fiksi _di_ fanfiction _._

Dan yang membuat Minseok jengah, Kyungsoo selalu mengucapkan itu dengan mimik wajah yang dibuat-buat menggemaskan. Memang menggemaskan _sih_ , hanya saja Minseok tak suka melihatnya. Menandingi tingkat menggemaskannya. Huh!

"Dan kau tidak lupa kan, jika yang menjadi pembicaranya itu Park Yoora?" Mata bulat Kyungsoo membulat seperti bola pimpong, jika Minseok boleh berlebihan. Sabahatnya ini sungguhan lupa dengan kegiatan perkuliahannya karena berita Chanyeol Baekhyun. Untung saja saat berita itu tersebar mereka sedang libur, jika tidak, mungkin Kyungsoo takkan bisa berdiri disini sekarang. Kyungsoo bisa-bisa di _droup out_ karena terlalu memikirkan Chanyeol Baekhyun.

"Park Yoora? Kakak Chanyeol?" Minseok mengangguk.

.

Acara itu berlangsung lancar, meskipun tidak dengan dengan pikiran Kyungsoo yang entah melayang kemana. Setiap kali matanya memandang wajah Yoora yang begitu mirip dengan Chanyeol, rasanya ia mau menangis. Entah kenapa. Kakinya juga ingin mendatangi Yoora, bertanya pada kakak _idola_ -nya itu apakah ia setuju dengan hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Tapi Kyungsoo bisa apa? Ia hanya peserta dan bukan panitia yang bisa bertemu langsung dengan orang yang bersangkutan dalam acara.

"Bagaimana ini?" Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya, memikirkan cara untuk bisa bicara langsung dengan Yoora.

Ryeowook. Tiba-tiba nama itu terlintas di pikirannya. Senior yang sempat menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo itu salah satu panitia dari acara ini. Apa Ryeowook bisa membantunya untuk bertemu Yoora?

Saat sedang memikirkan itu, tiba-tiba orang yang sedang dipikirkan melintas di hadapannya. Mungkin memang ini caranya.

" _Oppa_." Ryeowook berhenti. Sebenarnya pria berparas imut itu sengaja melintas di hadapan Kyungsoo. Ia masih mengharapkan Kyungsoo sebenarnya.

"Ada apa?" Sekuat tenaga Ryeowook menahan senyumannya. Ia harus menjaga _image_ -nya di hadapan gadis yangia sukai sekarang. Ia tak mau menjadi pria yang terang-terangan menyukai Kyungsoo yang langsung mendapat penolakan seperti dulu.

"Bisa bantu aku?"

.

Setelah beberapa _aegyo_ ia keluarkan, akhirnya Kyungsoo bisa menemui Yoora di ruangan khusus yang sudah di sediakan panitia. Untung saja Yoora belum pulang. Terima kasih pada Ryeowook yang ikut mencegah Yoora untuk pulang dengan alasan akan mewawancarainya untuk majalah dinding kampus. Kyungsoo harus mempertimbangkan kembali perasaannya pada Ryeowook kalau begini. Seniornya itu sudah banyak membantu.

Yoora sedang duduk di sebuah kursi panjang di pojok ruangan, tangannya sibuk mengotak-atik ponsel. Bibirnya sesekali mengulas senyum saat beberapa _staff_ atau panitia menyapanya. Kaki jenjangnya ia tumpuk, terbalut rok satin selutut berwarna hitam. Berpadu dengan kemeja warna kuning dengan _blazer_ warna hitam. Terlihat cantik.

Kyungsoo menguatkan hatinya untuk menghampiri Yoora. Ia sebenarnya tak yakin untuk melakukan ini, hanya saja ia penasaran. Menghela napas entah untuk yang keberapa kali, kaki mungilnya mulai melangkah mendekati Yoora.

"P-permisi." Kyungsoo berdeham sebentar, entah mengapa tenggorokannya mendadak kering ketika Yoora mendongak memandang wajahnya.

"Iya?" Yoora tersenyum, dan Kyungsoo juga ikut tersenyum dibuatnya.

"Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu pada anda?"

Yoora mengkerutkan alisnya, hanya sebentar, mungkin mengingat jadwal berikutnya. Yoora takut saat Kyungsoo sedang bertanya, ia malah harus pergi. Itu tak sopan.

"Kurasa bisa. Ada apa?" Yoora sedikit menggeser duduknya, menepuk bagian kosong di sebelahnya, menyuruh Kyungsoo duduk di sebelahnya.

Dengan sedikit ragu, Kyungsoo akhirnya menempatkan bokongnya di samping Yoora. Kembali berdeham untuk menetralkan perasaan gugup yang sekarang lebih mendominasi.

"A-anda kakak dari Chanyeol, 'kan?" Yoora mengangguk.

"Anda sudah tahu kabar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun?" Yoora diam. Tidak mengangguk dan juga tidak mengucapkan kata ya atau tidak. Sepertinya Kyungsoo baru saja memberikan pertanyaan yang sensitif.

"S-saya tak bermaksud apa-apa, hanya ingin menanyakan saja. Jika anda tak berkenan menjawab juga tak-"

"Ya, aku sudah dengar. Dan aku sangat kecewa dengannya." Yoora menyela. Wajahnya tak lagi seramah tadi. Ada kesan dingin yang tak mau diusik. Matanya juga menatap sinis Kyungsoo, membuatnya menjadi serba salah.

"Ibu sampai sakit karena Chanyeol. Dan anak itu tak peduli. Aku sudah menghubunginya. Semua yang kenal dengannya. Tapi Chanyeol tak pernah mau menghubungiku kembali." Kyungsoo menatap Yoora yang kini sedang menunduk dalam. Tangan mungilnya reflek mengelus punggung Yoora yang mulai bergetar. Yoora menangis.

Kyungsoo jadi merasa bersalah. Yoora menangis karena ia bertanya tentang Chanyeol. Kyungsoo bodoh!

"M-maafkan saya, saya tak bermaksud untuk membuat anda sedih. Maaf, Yoora- _ssi_."

Hening setelahnya. Hanya terdengar suara beberapa orang yang mondar-mandir masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Sesekali juga Kyungsoo masih bisa mendengar suara tangis Yoora. Sudah tidak sesedih tadi, tapi Yoora masih mencoba untuk menenangkan diri. Ia masih tidak bisa untuk tidak menangis saat seseorang mempertanyakan adiknya. Chanyeol.

Yoora dan keluarga Chanyeol lainnya begitu syok saat mendengar berita itu. Mereka kecewa dengan keputusan Chanyeol. Bahkan ibu Chanyeol sampai sakit karena memikirkan Chanyeol. Ayahnya marah besar ketika berita itu sampai ke telinganya. Dan Yoora mengurung dirinya selama seminggu, tida mau ditanya apapun tentang Chanyeol. Dan kini, Kyungsoo, justru menanyakan hal itu. Hancur sudah hati Yoora yang sudah ia tata sebulan ini.

Tapi mau bagaimana pun, ia tetap tidak bisa terus menghindar. Cepat atau lambat, seseorang pasti akan bertanya tentang ini padanya. Ia kakak Chanyeol. Orang yang sudah bersama Chanyeol sejak pria itu lahir. Orang pertama yang menjadi teman Chanyeol. Jika pun Kyungsoo tak bertanya, mungkin seseorang yang lain akan menanyakan ini juga.

Beberapa saat ia coba menenangkan diri, Yoora menghapus jejak air mata yang mengaliri wajah cantiknya. Mencoba menstabilkan napasnya, dan menatap Kyungsoo yang masih memandangnya dengan tatapan minta maaf.

"Maaf, aku rasa aku harus pergi. Permisi." Yoora langsung mengambil tasnya dan pergi. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam.

"Ah, apa aku salah?"

.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju halte bus terdekat. Minseok pulang lebih dulu karena ada hal yang harus ia kerjakan. Sepanjang jalan menuju halte, pikiran Kyungsoo terus memikirkan Yoora. Ia sungguh merasa bersalah dengan kakak Chanyeol itu.

Setelah Yoora pergi, Kyungsoo kembali menghampiri Ryeowook. Memaksa pria itu untuk memberikan kontak Yoora atau siapapun yang bisa menghubungkannya dengan Yoora. Tapi kali ini Ryeowook tak bisa membantu. Untuk masalah itu, bukan Ryeowook yang memegang kendali, tapi Tiffany. Senior yang terkenal sinis dan juga galak. Kyungsoo langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Tak mau berurusan dengan Tiffany.

Dulu Minseok pernah berurusan dengan Tiffany. Saat itu Tiffany tengah menjalin hubungan dengan teman satu kelasnya, Kyuhyun, tapi tiba-tiba pria itu meninggalkannya dan mendekati Minseok. Tiffany menuduh Minseok menggoda Kyuhyun. Wanita itu habis-habisan mencaci maki Minseok hingga Minseok mengurung diri seminggu penuh di kamarnya. Dan Kyungsoo tak mau itu terjadi padanya.

Lalu bagaimana cara ia minta maaf dengan Yoora? Menyambangi rumahnya? Bisa-bisa ia dikira _anti fan_. Menemuinya lagi? Kyungsoo tak yakin Yoora mau menemuinya lagi. Wanita itu pasti langsung membenci Kyungsoo, buktinya ia langsung pergi begitu saja.

Bus yang membawanya pulang telah datang. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo berdiri dan menanti pintu masuk bus yang belum terbuka. Hari ini yang menunggu bus di halte yang sama dengannya cukup ramai, dan tadi Kyungsoo lihat hanya ada satu bangku kosong. Kyungsoo tak mau berdiri sampai rumah.

.

Minseok itu memang sahabatnya yang paling menyebalkan. Ini masih pagi, dan ia baru ada kelas siang nanti. Tapi sahabatnya itu sudah datang ke _cafe_ -nya dan Luhan. Minseok bahkan datang sambil berteriak seperti seorang anak kecil yang baru saja dbelikan mainan baru. Usia Minseok bahkan delapan bulan lebih tua dari Kyungsoo.

Senyum masih menghiasi wajah bulat Minseok, padahal Kyungsoo sudah menatapnya sengit. Seperti ada _laser_ dari mata bulatnya itu.

"Kau menakutkan, Minseok." Minseok malah tertawa. Kepala Minseok terbentur sesuatu, ya?

"Ada apa? Aku baru ada kelas nanti siang."

"Aku juga." Kyungsoo memutar matanya kesal. "Aku punya dua tiket _fanmeet_ EXO bulan depan. Kau mau?" Minseok mencondongkan tubuhnya. Menatap Kyungsoo seperti seorang _pedofil_.

"Aku ti-"

"Kau harus mau! Aku sudah menghabiskan uang tabunganku untuk membeli dua tiket ini!" Minseok itu tidak mengidap _bipolar_ , 'kan? Tadi ia begitu senang, kini ia cemberut.

"Terserah kau saja!"

.

.

.

 _To be continue_

.

Untuk review dengan nama _nadya_. Aku sengaja masukan ChanBaek disini memang, disini juga ada moment mereka nantinya, disini aku buat mereka yang menjadi awal konflik. Tapi kalau memang ada chanbaek shipper yang keberatan aku minta maaf. Ga maksud apa-apa. Lagi pula ini Cuma cerita aja. Bukan kenyataan. _Don't take it seriously._

.

Terima kasih yang sudah memberi review dan juga memfav dan memfollow cerita nini, hehe!

.

.

Review juseyo?

.

 _Donini_.


	3. Chapter 3

No!

.

By _donini_

 _._

Chanyeol, Park

Kyungsoo, Do (GS)

Minseok, Kim (GS)

Baekhyun, Byun

.

.

.

Kyungsoo hanya diam di tempat duduknya, sangat kontras dengan keadaan sekitarnya yang begitu riuh memekakkan telinga dan memusingkan kepala. Kyungsoo bahkan seperti tak merasa terganggu dengan itu, tak peduli. Pikirannya kacau melihat sang _idol_ sedang ada tak jauh darinya. Rasanya ingin menangis menjerit-jerit saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menunjukkan _kemesraan_ mereka yang mendapatkan teriakkan dari para _fan_ , rasanya ingin berlari keluar dari gedung saat itu terjadi, tapi ia tak tega meninggal Minsek sendirian.

"Kyung, ayolah, jangan hanya diam."

Kyungsoo menatap Minseok yang berdiri di sampingnya. Minseok begitu bersemangat dengan spanduk kecil bertuliskan 'ChanBaek' yang sedari tadi ia angkat tanpa lelah.

"Aku lelah." Minseok mendengus. Kyungsoo bahkan sejak tadi tak melakukan apapu selain duduk dan memperhatikan dengan tenang.

"Terserah kau saja." Minseok kembali fokus dengan spanduk kecil yang ia _design_ sendiri, membiarkan Kyungsoo kembali menikmati acara melamunnya.

Sebenarnya sejak tadi Kyungsoo ingin sekali berteriak seperti yang lain, hanya saja dengan kata-kata yang berbeda. Kyungsoo ingin berteriak menolak hubungan Chanyeol Baekhyun yang sukses membuatnya uring-uringan sebulan belakangan ini, tapi ia masih waras. Kyungsoo tak mau mendapatkan cacian dari para ChanBaek _shipper_ yang mendominasi gedung ini dan pulang dengan wajah babak belur.

Acara hampir selesai, kini member EXO sedang duduk di sebuah meja panjang yang disediakan panitia, siap membubuhkan tanda tangan dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada _fan_ yang telah hadir.

Satu persatu _fan_ mengantri untuk mendapatkan tanda tangan mereka, banyak dari mereka yang berebut untuk bisa mendapatkan tanda tangan lebih dulu. Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo, gadis itu bahkan tak ingin berdesakkan, ia menarik Minseok yang hendak ikut mengantri dengan _fan_ lain, menyuruh Minseok kembali duduk.

"Yak! Aku ingin ikut mengantri, Kyungsoo!"

"Nanti saja. Kita yang terakhir." Minseok menatap Kyungsoo dengan jengkel. Minseok itu bukan tipe orang penyabar, dan Kyungsoo menyuruhnya sabar menunggu antrian panjang yang entah kapan akan selesai.

Antrian mulai menipis, gedung juga mulai sepi. Setiap _fan_ yang sudah mendapatkan tanda tangan diharuskan keluar dari gedung, menghindari kekacauan. Minseok dan Kyungsoo mulai ikut berbaris di barisan paling akhir. Kyungsoo benar-benar menginginkan posisi akhir.

"Terima kasih sudah datang." Jongin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada seorang _fan_ yang masih menggenakan seragam di balik jaketnya, Kyungsoo berdiri di belakang Minseok yang berdiri tepat di belakang _fan_ itu.

"Halo, Jongin- _ssi_." Minseok menyerahkan sebuah _note_ kepada Jongin.

"Halo, siapa namamu?" Jongin membubuhkan tanda tangannya pada _note_ yang tadi Minseok berikan.

"Minseok."

"Minseok, terima kasih sudah datang." Jongin tersenyum saat Minseok kembali mengambil _note_ -nya.

Setelah Jongin, Chanyeol. Begitu Minseok menyapa Chanyeol, Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan tangis yang sejak awal tadi ia tahan.

"Halo?" Kyungsoo mengusap wajahnya gusar.

"Kau tak apa, _agashi_?" Jongin menyentuh tangan Kyungsoo yang berpegangan pada sisi meja, Kyungsoo tersingkap.

"Ah, _ne_." Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sebuah poster Jongin dari tasnya, menyerahkannya pada Jongin untuk ditanda tangani.

Meskipun terkesan tak berminat untuk mengikuti _fanmeet_ ini, tapi Kyungsoo tetap menyiapkan semuanya dengan baik. Bagaimana pun juga, jiwa _fangirl_ Kyungsoo masih begitu kental.

"Siapa namamu?" Jongin tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo yang menatap Chanyeol sambil melamun. " _Agashi_?"

"K-kyungsoo. Namaku Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya, merasa ia telah merepotkan Jongin karena ia melamun.

"Kyungsoo, Kyung _ie_ , Soo _ie_." Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang masih menunduk, masih menggoreskan beberapa tetes tinta yang ia bentuk menjadi tanda tangannya.

"Terima kasih sudah datang, dan jangan melamun lagi, _okay_?" Jongin mengembalikan poster itu pada Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum, membuat pipi gembil kyungsoo merona malu. _Idola_ nya baru saja memergokinya saat sedang melamun, memalukan!

"Terima kasih, Jongin- _ssi_. Makan yang banyak dan jangan lupa istirahat, _okay_." Kyungsoo sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, membuat Jongin terkekeh dengan sikap Kyungsoo itu. Menggemaskan.

Kini Kyungsoo berhadapan dengan Chanyeol, sedangkan Minseok sedang meminta tanda tangan Baekhyun yang duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. Bibir _heartshape_ nya ia gigit, ia tak yakin dengan ini. Ia takut hatinya tak siap. Ia takut kejadiannya dengan Yoora kembali terulang.

"Halo." Suara bass Chanyeol mengembalikan Kyungsoo kepada kenyataan.

"H-hai." Kyungsoo menyerahkan poster Chanyeol untuk diberi tanda tangan.

"Kau sedang sakit, _agashi_?"

"Tidak." Entah kenapa, tapi Kyungsoo menjawab itu dengan cepat, seolah ia tak ingin Chanyeol untuk bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" Chanyeol menghentikan gerak tangannya, menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang menatapnya penuh harap.

"Iya, silahkan saja."

"Bagaimana keadaan ibumu? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Kyungsoo bisa melihat dengan jelas mata Chanyeol sedikit membesar, begitu pula dengan Baekhyun yang menghentikan gerak tangannya yang sedang memberikan tanda tangan untuk Minseok. Minseok bahkan sampai menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Ibuku? D-dia baik-baik saja." Chanyeol mengulum bibirnya, terkesan seperti sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Benarkah? Waktu itu kakakmu hadir sebagai pembicara di kampusku, aku bicara cukup banyak dengannya."

"B-benarkah? Aku sudah lama tak bertemu dengannya."

"Dan dia bilang ibumu sakit semenjak ia mendengar beritamu dengan Baekhyun. Apa sekarang beliau sudah sembuh?" Kyungsoo mengencangkan cengkramannya pada tali tasnya.

Rahang Chanyeol mengeras, Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata sendu. Bukan hanya Baekhyun, tapi semua orang yang masih ada di gedung itu juga menatapnya, hanya saja dengan cara yang berbeda.

"Kyung, apa yang k-" Minseok berdecak kesal saat Kyungsoo memotong ucapannya.

"Kakakmu juga bilang jika ayahmu marah besar. Ia sudah coba untuk menghubungimu tapi kau tak pernah menjawabnya. Kau bahkan tak membalas panggilannya." Ujung mata Kyungsoo menatap seorang _fan_ yang berdiri di depan Minseok, orang itu seperti seekor elang yang siap menerkam mangsanya.

"A-aku, aku hanya terlalu sibuk."

"Terlalu sibuk atau takut menghadapi mereka?" Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan menantang. Masa bodo dengan tatapan orang terhadapnya.

"Kyungsoo- _ssi_ , kau bicara apa?" Jongin keluar dari balik mejanya, menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Aku bicara tentang temanmu, Jongin- _ssi_." Kyungsoo bahkan masih bisa tersenyum di saat hatinya sedang bergemuruh tak karuan.

"Yak! Apa yang kau bicarakan tentang _oppa_ ku? Kau ingin menjatuhkan _image_ nya, _eoh_?" _fan_ di depan Minseok ikut menghampirinya, untung saja Minseok menghalangi.

"Aku bukan ingin menjatuhkan _image_ nya. Aku hanya ingin memberitahunya jika keluarganya kecewa atas beritanya dengan Baekhyun. Yoora- _ssi_ bahkan sampai mengurung diri selama seminggu setelah berita itu tersebar." Kyungsoo berbalik menghadap _fan_ yang masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari Minseok.

Semua member EXO dan _fan_ yang masih ada di dalam gedung terdiam. Menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan beragam. Ada yang menatapnya tak percaya, jengkel, benci, yang jelas Kyungsoo tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin mengingatkan Chanyeol dan sedikit mencurahkan kekecewaannya dengan Chanyeol.

"Maaf jika mungkin ucapanku menyakitimu, Chanyeol- _ssi_. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu, dan sedikit mengutarakan kekecewaanku padamu sebenarnya." Kyungsoo terkekeh di akhir kalimatnya. "Apa kau sudah selesai menandatangani posterku?" Kyungsoo melirik poster yang masih di pegang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba fokus kembali.

"I-ini. Terima kasih sudah datang."

"Jangan lupa untuk menghubungi keluargamu." Kyungsoo tersenyum.

Kyungsoo hendak melangkah maju untuk mendapatkan tanda tangan Baekhyun, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat _fan_ yang tadi di tahan Minseok menamparnya, menjambak rambutnya dan juga memakinya sambil berteriak.

" _Neo saekki-ya!_ _Oppa_ ku tidak seburuk itu!" _fan_ itu mendorong Kyungsoo hingga terjatuh di bawah kaki Jongin, menendang Kyungsoo, memukul, menampar,menjambak. Dan Kyungsoo sudah pasrah dengan itu.

"Apa yak kau lakukan pada temanku. Hey! Yak! Kau gila!" Minseok mencoba menjauhkan Kyungsoo dari serangan _fan_ itu, tapi sepertinya tenaga Minseok tak sebanding dengannya.

" _Agashi_ , hentikan!" Jongin ikut melerai.

"Jinah- _ah_ , hentikan! Apa yang kau lakukan? Berhenti!" seorang _fan_ lain ikut melerai, sepertinya temannya.

Kyungsoo sudah terbebas dari serangan Jinah— _fan_ yang tadi menyerangnya—berkat bantuan Youngji—teman Jinah—yang ikut menenangkan Jinah.

Kini Kyungsoo tergeletak tak berdaya, Jinah masih berusaha untuk menyerang Kyungsoo lagi jika saja Youngji dan Chanyeol tak menahannya. Minseok merapikan beberapa anak rambut yang kusut menutupi wajah Kyungsoo yang penuh dengan lebam, sudut bibirnya bahkan sampai mengeluarkan darah.

"Kyungsoo- _ya_ , kumohon tetaplah sadar, Kyungsoo- _ya_!" Minseok nyaris menangis saat melihat Kyungsoo yang diambang kesadaran, napas Kyungsoo bahkan terdengar begitu berat dengan sesekali terbatuk.

"Bawa saja kerumah sakit." Jongin menyelipkan tangannya di antara kedua lutut dan juga tengkuk Kyungsoo, membopongnya untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Chanyeol hanya diam sambil menahan Jinah yang masih terselimuti emosi, matanya menerawang setelah mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Apa ia sungguhan seburuk itu?

.

.

.

To be continue

.

Halooo! Update nih, hehe! Ada yang nunggu ga? (pengen banget ditunggu?) btw, makasih untuk yang udh review, fav, follow, sider, terima kasih!

Maaf kalau chap ini mengecewakan dan bikin jengkel atau apalah. Otak nini lagi buntu, hehe!

Jangan lupa review lagi biar nini makin semangat yaa!

.

.

.

 _Review juseyo?_

 _._

 _Donini._


	4. Chapter 4

No!

.

By _donini_

.

Chanyeol, Park

Kyungsoo, Do (GS)

Minseok, Kim (GS)

Baekhyun, Byun

.

.

.

Acara _fanmeet_ EXO telah selesai, semua _fan_ sudah pulang begitu pula dengan para member EXO—minus Jongin—yang masih dalam perjalanan mereka. Meskipun ada sedikit masalah karena seorang _fan_ menyerang _fan_ lain, tapi semua masih bisa terkendali. Semua, tapi tidak dengan pikiran Chanyeol. Pria bertelinga peri itu begitu terpukul dengan semua yang diucapkan Kyungsoo.

Setelah mengumumkan _hubungan_ nya dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol memang belum menghubungi keluarganya. Ia bahkan mengabaikan ratusan panggilan dari sang kakak, ibu, dan juga ayahnya. Kyungsoo benar, ia terlalu takut untuk bertemu dengan orang tuanya. Terlalu malu untuk bertemu mereka. Dan terlalu sibuk—seperti yang ia katakan—ada di daftar paling akhir kenapa ia tak menghubungi keluarganya.

Tangannya tak pernah henti memutar ponsel pintarnya. Ia masih ragu untuk menghububungi keluarganya. Telinga, hati, dan pikirannya masih belum sanggup untuk bisa menerima cacian yang akan didengarnya nanti. Ia masih belum mampu untuk bisa menerima jika nanti nyatanya keluarga yang menjadi tempat pertamanya mengenal dunia membencinya, terlalu kecewa padanya. Ia tak yakin akan siap menerima itu semua, ia begitu mencintai keluarganya dan juga pria mungilnya, Baekhyun.

Pria mungil itu sedari tadi hanya diam, tak mau bicara, bahkan untuk sekedar menoleh padanya pun tidak. Chanyeol tahu kekasih mungilnya itu juga sedang bimbang sepertinya. Baekhyun terlalu sensitif jika sudah menyangkut masalah keluarga. Apalagi keluarga Chanyeol.

Berbeda dengan Chanyeol, sebelum mengumumkan _hubungan_ mereka, Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu memberi tahu keluarganya. Mereka juga kecewa, sedih, dan menolak, hanya saja mereka mengikhlaskan. Berbeda dengan keluarga Chanyeol yang sepertinya tidak mudah untuk mengikhlaskan _hubungan_ mereka. Keluarga Chanyeol terlalu kecewa, apalagi kakaknya, Yoora.

Yoora bekerja sebagai seorang _presenter_ yang sudah pasti sering tampil di televisi, bertemu banyak wartawan dan juga beberapa artis. Kakaknya itu pasti mengalami banyak tekanan di tempatnya bekerja. Kyungsoo juga bilang jika Yoora mengurung dirinya selama seminggu setelah ia mendengar _hubungan_ sang adik dengan rekan satu grupnya.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya gusar. Ia sudah tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Menemui orang tuanya? Chanyeol sungguhan belum siap! Terus menghindar? Ayolah, menghindar bukan cara yang tepat. Lagi pula, jikapun Chanyeol bisa menghindar tetap pada akhirnya ia juga harus bertemu dengan keluarganya dan menerima semua kekecewaan mereka.

"Oh, Jongin. Kau dimana?" Suara Jongdae mengintrupsi pemikiran Chanyeol.

"..."

"Besok saja bagaimana? _Manager hyung_ bilang besok kita _free_."

"..."

" _Okay_."

Chanyeol menatap Jongdae yang duduk di belakangnya begitu penasaran.

"Jongin bilang dia tidak bisa kembali ke dorm. Mungkin dia akan menginap di hotel atau di rumah sakit." Jongdae menatap balik Chanyeol. "Dan, Kyungsoo baik-baik saja. Hanya luka ringan, tak ada luka dalam."

Entah kenapa Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya lega mendengat Kyungsoo baik-baik saja. Bagaimana pun Kyungsoo seperti itu karena seorang _fan_ membelanya. Membela keburukannya, membuat Chanyeol semakin merasa bersalah.

Chanyeol menyandarkan punggung lebarnya ke sandaran mobil, menengadahkan kepalanya dan memejamkan mata. Ia harus istirahat, setidaknya pikirannya harus tenang.

"Yeol." Tangan berhiaskan jemari lentik itu menyentuh bahu Chanyeol.

Mata bulat Chanyeol terbuka, menatap pria mungilnya yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Kau tak apa?" Tangan itu berpindah dari bahu ke pipi.

"Aku tak apa, Baek." Memberikan senyuman manis yang bisa ia buat dalam keadaannya yang sedang kacau.

"Haruskah... haruskah kita menemui keluargamu? Gadis itu benar, Yeol, kita-"

"Tidak sekarang, Baek. Aku belum siap."

.

Keadaan kamar rawat itu begitu hening. Jelas saja, sekarang sudah hampir pukul dua dini hari. Setelah sadar, Kyungsoo kembali tidur dua jam setelahnya. Minseok sudah pulang, digantikan Luhan yang langsung datang ke rumah sakit begitu Jongin menghubunginya. Minseok terlalu khawatir pada Kyungsoo hingga tak sanggup untuk bicara pada Luhan.

Kyungsoo berbaring dengan tenang di ranjangnya, Luhan tidur di atas kasur lipat yang dipinjam dari rumah sakit, sedangkan Jongin duduk di sofa. Ia tak bisa tidur, bahkan untuk sekedar memejamkan matanya. Mata kucingnya itu terus fokus pada wajah Kyungsoo yang penuh dengan lebam. Bibir tebalnya juga sesekali mengulas senyum kecil begitu mengingat Kyungsoo yang melamun. Kyungsoo yang melamun begitu menggemaskan di mata Jongin.

Pandangannya teralihkan pada ponsel di sakunya. Ada sebuah pesan masuk. Siapa yang mengiriminya pesan malam-malam begini?

Mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya, Jongin melihat siapa si pengirim pesan.

Nama 'Chanyeol _hyung_ ' tertera di layar lebar ponselnya.

 _From;_ Chanyeol _hyung_

' _Jong, bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo? Dia baik-baik saja 'kan? Tolong sampaikan maafku padanya.'_

Dengan cepat Jongin mengetik balasannya pesan Chanyeol.

 _To;_ Chanyeol _hyung_

' _Kyungsoo_ okay _. Hanya saja wajahnya penuh lebam. Kau esok tak datang? Tadi aku memberi tahu Jongdae_ hyung _untuk menyuruh kalian semua kesini. Setidaknya ucapkanlah secara langsung.'_

Tak sampai satu menit, pesan Chanyeol kembali masuk ke ponselnya.

 _From;_ Chanyeol _hyung_

' _Aku takut, Jong. Aku takut Kyungsoo akan mengusirku.'_

Jongin menghela napasnya.

 _To_ ; Chanyeol _hyung_

' _Tidak akan. Kyungsoo itu gadis baik. Percayalah. Aku tunggu besok bersama yang lain.'_

.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya saat mendengar suara percikan air dari dalam toilet. Matanya melirik ke bawah, tempat Luhan dengan kasur lipat rumah sakit. Luhan masih disana, masih bergelung dengan selimut. Lalu siapa yang di toilet? Suster?

Pintu toilet terbuka, Jongin keluar dari sana. Jongin menuggunya?

"Kyungsoo- _ssi_ , selamat pagi." Jongin tersenyum. Wajahnya terlihat segar sehabis cuci muka, terlihat lebih natural tanpa _make up_ , tapi tak mengurangi ketampanannya.

"P-pagi. Kau tak pulang?"

"Tidak. _Fan_ menunggu di depan rumah sakit. Aku jadi tak bisa pulang." Jongin terkekeh di akhir kalimatnya.

Kyungsoo hanya membulatnya bibirnya.

Keadaan hening setelahnya, hanya terdengar suara televisi yang Jongin nyalakan. Kyungsoo terlalu canggung untuk sekedar berbasa-basi. Jongin itu termaksud _idola_ nya di EXO setelah Chanyeol. Dan kini Jongin tengah berada dalam satu ruangan dengannya, menungguinya semalaman. Kyungsoo memegangi dada kirinya yang terasa begitu bergemuruh, sejak Jongin keluar dar toilet, jantungnya itu tak mau tenang di tempatnya. Terus bergegup kencang seperti sebuah _drum_ yang sering Sehun, kekasih Luhan, mainkan jika sedang ada di rumahnya. Di rumah Kyungsoo dan Luhan, mereka punya semua alat musik.

Sebenarnya untuk sekedar satu ruangan dengan _idola_ nya saja Kyungsoo sudah sering, Kyungsoo selalu datang ke konser mereka dan ke studio tempat mereka _perform_. Hanya saja tak sedekat dan tak sehening ini, apalagi sampai berbincang. Jika saja ia tak sedang dalam keadaan penuh lebam, mungkin ia sudah histeris, seperti cacing yang diberi garam.

Kyungsoo mencoba untuk mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, tapi _infus_ di tangan kirinya memperhambat. Rasanya begitu nyeri ketika Kyungsoo menggerakkan tangan kirinya. Jarum memang tak pernah bisa berteman dengan tubuhnya. Ditambah dengan beberapa nyeri di bagian perut dan juga dadanya. Jinah memukulnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Kau mau duduk?" Jongin yang sedang duduk di sofa berjalan menghampiri ranjang Kyungsoo.

"A-ah, _n-ne_."

"Biar kubantu."

Jantung Kyungsoo rasanya mau berhenti berdetak ketika Jongin memegangi kedua bahunya. Tangannya besar dan hangat. Apalagi aroma tubuh Jongin yang masih melekat di tubuh pria itu meskipun ia belum mandi.

"Terima kasih."

Jongin hanya tersenyum.

Luhan menggeliat di atas kasur lipatnya, membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya lampu. Luhan selalu mematikan lapu jika ingin tidur, dan Jongin menyalakan kembali lampu itu sebelum pergi ke toilet.

"Kyung." Begitu terbiasa dengan cahaya lampu, Luhan langsung merapikan kasur lipat serta selimut yang ia kenakan, menaruhnya di atas sofa lalu menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Masih sakit?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Tapi hanya sedikit, _eonnie_."

Jongin melirik jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya, pukul tujuh lewat beberapa menit. Sepertinya sebentar lagi _hyung_ - _hyung_ nya akan tiba.

Jongin mengambil nampan berisi sarapan untuk Kyungsoo yang tadi diantar suster saat Kyungsoo dan Luhan masih tidur, memberikannya pada Kyungsoo. Jongin tersenyum begitu melihat Jongin menyerahkan nampan berisi makanan tersebut, Kyungsoo bingung. Luhan berdecak, bukannya mengambil nampan yang diberikan Jongin, Kyungsoo malah diam dengan alis mengkerut.

"Ini sarapanmu, Kyung." Luhan mengambil alih nampan di tangan Jongin, membuka plastik yang menutupi makanan tersebut. Jongin langsung keluar dari kamar rawat Kyungsoo setelah Luhan mengambil nampan tersebut, mungkin membeli sarapan atau pulang.

Kyungsoo terlihat linglung. Otaknya tak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Ia terlalu gugup saat Jongin ada di dekatnya. Ayolah, memangnya kau bisa bersikap normal saat _idola_ mu ada di dekatmu?

Luhan menyuapi Kyungsoo dengan telaten, sabar. Adiknya itu tak biasanya sangat lamban dalam hal mengunyah. Biasanya Kyungsoo seperti orang kesetanan jika sedang makan. Makan itu salah satu hobi Kyungsoo. Tapi lihat sekarang, Kyungsoo begitu lamban mengunyah makanannya, mungkin lebih dari yang seharusnya hanya tiga puluh kali, mungkin Kyungsoo mengunyah makanannya dua kali lipat dari yang seharusnya.

"Kyung, cepatlah. Aku juga ingin sarapan." Luhan memutar bola matanya.

Bibir _heartshape_ Kyungsoo baru saja ingin berucap saat pintu kamar rawatnya terbuka. Jongin ada disana dengan satu kantung plastik berisi makanan yang ia beli di _cafetaria_ rumah sakit. Jongin membuka pintu itu lebih lebar, ternyata bukan hanya Jongin yang ada disana, tapi juga juga member EXO yang lain. Ya, Tuhan, tolong kuatkan jantung Kyungsoo.

Jongin, Yifan, Joonmyeon, Yixing, Jongdae, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol masuk secara bergilir. _Semoga jantungku baik-baik saja_. Batin Kyungsoo.

"Halo, Kyungsoo- _ssi_." Sapa Jongdae sambil tersenyum.

"Untukmu." Joonmyeon memberikan sebuah _paper bag_ warna biru polos pada Kyungsoo.

"Kalian, siapa? Teman Kyungsoo?" Luhan menatap satu persatu dari mereka.

Kyungsoo menyenggol pinggang Luhan. Kakaknya ini kuno sekali, _sih_. Terlalu serius mengurus c _afe_ hingga tak sempat menonton televisi atau membaca surat kabar. EXO saja ia tak tahu? _Boyband_ yang paling di elu-elu kan pada tiga tahun terakhir ini Luhan tak tahu?

Sebenarnya Luhan tahu EXO, hanya saja Luhan tak tahu EXO itu apa. Kyungsoo sering menyebut EXO, Luhan kira itu _brand_ makanan terbaru. Kyungsoo kan suka makan.

"Mereka EXO, _eonnie_." Kyungsoo berucap pelan, giginya bahkan menyatu.

"EXO? Aku pikir EXO itu _brand_ makanan." Luhan mengangkat bahunya acuh.

Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya, menahan malu. Luhan menyebutkan itu dengan volume yang cukup keras. Ujung mata bulatnya bahkan bisa melihat Jongdae, Jongin, Joonmyeon, dan Yixing menahan tawanya. Sisa dari mereka hanya tersenyum. Kalau Kyungsoo tidak sedang dalam keadaan yang seperti ini, mungkin ia sudah mengacak-acak wajah cantik kakaknya itu, apalagi melihat muka—sok—polos Luhan itu.

"Kenapa kalian kesini? Dan kau-" Luhan menunjuk Jongin. "Kau juga EXO?"

Jongin mengangguk.

"Kalian artis?" Kyungsoo menepuk dahinya. Ya ampun, Luhan ini sudah bosan cantik, ya? Mau merasakan jari lentik Kyungsoo menyapu _lebut_ wajahnya?

"Berhenti bicara, kau membuatku malu." Kyungsoo masih dengan nada bicaranya yang tertahan.

"Yak! Kenapa kau malu, e _oh_? Aku hanya bertanya kenapa kau harus malu, adik kurang ajar." Luhan memberikan _pukulan kasih sayang_ nya di belakang kepala Kyungsoo.

"Kau kakak yang kejam. Adikmu sedang sakit dan kau malah memukulku. _Aigoo_ , kejam sekali." Balas Kyungsoo mendramatisir.

"Drama _queen_." Luhan mencibir. Mereka malah melupakan tamu mereka yang menahan tawa melihat pertengkaran kakak beradik itu.

Chanyeol berdehem.

Kyungsoo sedikit menegang begitu mendengar suara bass khas seorang Park Chanyeol yang begitu ia puja. Jika saja ini semua terjadi sebelum ia tahu _hubungan_ Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, mungkin ia sudah menjerit histeris hingga tenggorokannya kering dan mendapatkan sebuah benjolan besar di dahinya karena Luhan pasti menjitaknya dengan ganas.

Tak ada yang bicara setelahnya, bahkan Luhan tengan mengaduk-aduk sisa makanan Kyungsoo. Jongin melangkah mendekati ranjang Kyungsoo. Ya, Tuhan! Tolong selamatkan jantung Kyungsoo! Kyungso merasakan udara di sekitarnya menipis. Sial! Kyungsoo butuh oksigen. Ditambah sekarang bukan hanya Jongin yang mendekat, tapi juga Joonmyeon, Jongdae, Yixing, Yifan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun juga ikut melangkah mendekati ranjang Kyungsoo. Semoga Tuhan masih memberinya hidup dengan tidak membiarkan jantungnya berhenti berdetak karena ketujuh manusia tampan itu mendekat ke arahnya.

"K-kyungsoo- _ssi_." Baekhyun buka suara. Benjolan kecil di tenggorokannya bergerak naik turun seelahnya; menelan ludah. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku baik. Hanya saja perasaanku tak baik." Kyungsoo mendesis di akhir kalimatnya. Entah kenapa keberaniannya selalu muncul saat melihat Chanyeol ataupun Baekhyun. Apa sebegitu kecewanya ia dengan dua pria tampan itu?

"Maafkan kami." Kini giliran Chanyeol yang berucap. Tubuh tinggi menjulangnya sedikit merunduk saat mengucapkan itu.

"Kami?" Nada menyindir begitu terasa di pertanyaannnya. "Maksudmu, kalian semua? Kalian bertujuh?"

" _Ne_ , Kyungsoo- _ssi_. Karena ulah _fan_ kami kau jadi seperti ini." Jongdae terkekeh dengan kalimat yang ia ucapkan sendiri.

Kyungsoo tertawa renyah, mata bulatnya membentuk bulan sabit yang cantik, bibirnya juga membentuk hati yang indah. "Bukan _fan_ kalian." Senyum itu masih bertahan, tapi tidak setelah ia melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Tapi _fan_ Chanyeol- _ssi_."

"Maafkan aku." Suara bass Chanyeol terdengar begitu lemah dan sendu.

"Sulit. Aku terlalu kecewa. Bukan karena kejadian kemarin. Tapi, ya, kau tahu. Bibirku tak sudi untuk menyebutnya." Tangan kurusnya yang bebas dari jarum _infus_ menepuk udara hampa di hadapannya, seolah-olah ia sedang bergurau.

"Apa ada cara lain agar kau bisa memaafkan Chanyeol?" Baekhyun melangkah sedikit lebih dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Pria dengan ciri khas _eyeliner_ itu menatap Kyungsoo dengan sendu yang malah mendapat balasan sinis dari Kyungsoo.

"Ada." Kyungsoo membenarkan posisi duduknya yang sepertinya mulai terasa tak nyaman. Kyungsoo gugup sebenarnya. "Tapi aku tak yakin _kekasihmu_ itu bisa mengabulkannya." Penakanan begitu kentara di kata 'kekasih' yang Kyungsoo ucapkan.

Chanyeol merasa keringat di telapak tangan dan dahinya semakin banyak dan begitu membuatnya merasa semakin tegang. Menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering sebelum berkata, "Katakan. Apa saja akan aku lakukan."

" _Well_ ," Kyungsoo melakukan hal yang sama dengan Chanyeol; menjilat bibir _heartshape_ nya yang mendadak kering. "Putuskan _hubungan_ mu dengan Baekhyun dan jadilah kekasihku."

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

Wwhhoooaaaaaa! Nini gatau ngetik apa ini huhu! Ini udah nini perpanjang dan semoga memuaskan untuk kalian yang masih setia nunggu ff abal ini, okay?

Dan ada yang nanya apa ini bakalan ganti jadi kaisoo atau tetep chansoo. Ini tetap akan jadi chansoo kok, tapi dikasih sedikit kaisoo gpp kali ya hehe!

.

Terima kasih yang udah review, fav, follow cerita ini semuanya. _Jeongmal gomapseumnida_!

.

Jangan lupa juga baca cerita nini yang lain; Lets Get Rich!, SOUL, dan Unconditionally. (promosi dikit gpp ya, hehe!)

.

.

.

Review juseyo?

.

 _Donini_.


	5. Chapter 5

No!

.

By _donini_

.

Chanyeol, Park

Kyungsoo, Do (GS)

Minseok, Kim (GS)

Baekhyun, Byun

.

.

.

" _Apa ada cara lain agar kau bisa memaafkan Chanyeol?" Baekhyun melangkah sedikit lebih dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Pria dengan ciri khas eyeliner itu menatap Kyungsoo dengan sendu yang malah mendapat balasan sinis dari Kyungsoo._

" _Ada." Kyungsoo membenarkan posisi duduknya yang sepertinya mulai terasa tak nyaman. Kyungsoo gugup sebenarnya. "Tapi aku tak yakin kekasihmu itu bisa mengabulkannya." Penakanan begitu kentara di kata 'kekasih' yang Kyungsoo ucapkan._

 _Chanyeol merasa keringat di telapak tangan dan dahinya semakin banyak dan begitu membuatnya merasa semakin tegang. Menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering sebelum berkata, "Katakan. Apa saja akan aku lakukan."_

" _Well," Kyungsoo melakukan hal yang sama dengan Chanyeol; menjilat bibir heartshapenya yang mendadak kering. "Putuskan hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun dan jadilah kekasihku."_

.

—No!—

.

 _Gila_. Kyungsoo tahu apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya itu _gila_. Lebih _gila_ dari Minseok yang mendukung Chanyeol Baekhyun. Lebih _gila_ dari dari segala macam hal _gila_ yang pernah ia lakukan. Ini sungguhan lebih dari _gila_.

Dan Kyungsoo sungguhan sudah _gila_.

 _Well,_ lelaki tinggi dengan telinga peri itu adalah tersangka utama atas ke _gila_ an Kyungsoo.

Lelaki yang kini tengah membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat dengan bibir yang mengatup rapat. Tubuh tingginya menegang tak bergerak bagai patung yang dipajang di etalase toko pakaian. Napasnya tercekat, seperti ada sesuatu yang menghalangi udara masuk dan keluar dari paru-parunya.

Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan lebih dulu degup jantungnya yang mengila seperti otak dan pikirannya. Mencari posisi duduk ternyaman agar ia siap menghadapi yang akan terjadi nanti. Mengambil napas dengan rakus secara diam-diam seperti tikus liar di selokan seberang rumahnya.

Hening di antara sembilan muda-mudi itu. Tak ada yang berniat untuk memecahkan keheningan. Bahkan jarum jam pun seolah ikut bungkam setelah Kyungsoo mengucapkan kalimat _gila_ nya itu. Luhan yang biasanya akan setia mengomentari setiap ucapan yang dilontarkan Kyungsoo juga ikut bungkam tak mau bicara.

Luhan tak mau ikut masuk ke dalam masalah yang ia tak tahu akarnya dimana.

Di tengah keheningan, Kyungsoo malah terkekeh renyah tanpa dosa. "Kau menganggapnya serius?" Matanya tepat menatap Chanyeol yang masih terdiam.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Mata sipit berhiaskan _eyeliner_ itu terpejam; mencegah airmata yang ingin menampakkan diri dan turun.

"Aku hanya bercanda. _Don't take it seriously_." Bibirnya mengulas senyum bermakna licik. Selain pandai berdebat, Kyungsoo juga pandai membuat orang merasa ingin mati.

"Kyungsoowl!" Minseok masuk sambil berteriak sedikit teredam karena masker yang ia kenakan. Langkahnya yang sedikit melompat berhenti ketika melihat siapa saja yang ada di dalam kamar rawat Kyungsoo.

" _OMO_!" Mata sipitnya membulat. "E-EXO."

Minseok berjalan mundur menghampiri ranjang Kyungsoo; matanya tak mau lepas dari ketujuh pria tampan yang sedang berdiri tak berapa jauh darinya itu. Bibir yang tertutup maskernya ia bekap dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya masih membulat tak percaya.

" _Mwo_?" Kyungsoo menatap garang pada Minseok saat sahabat berpipi bakpaonya itu menatapnya seolah ia adalah seorang pencuri ulung yang sudah lama menjadi incaran.

Minseok menggulirkan bola matanya ke arah EXO, mengisyaratkan Kyungsoo untuk memberitahunya bagaimana bisa _idola_ mereka bisa ada disini.

Kyungsoo berdecak.

"K-kyungsoo- _ssi_." Itu Baekhyun. Kepalanya yang menunduk ia angkat. Matanya terlihat memerah, begitu juga dengan hidungnya. Wajahnya pucat pasi seperti orang yang dehidrasi. "A-aku akan putus dengan Chanyeol."

Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya. Sial! Baekhyun ini pasti sedang bercandakan?

Tadi itu Kyungsoo sungguhan hanya bercanda, tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk melakukan itu. Meskipun Kyungsoo mengucapkan itu dengan nada menyindir dan penuh dengan kesinisan, tapi sungguhan tak ada niatan untuk mengucapkan itu secara serius.

Demi semua _photobook_ yang Kyungsoo simpan dengan rapi! Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri ke neraka paling kejam!

 _Heol!_ Jika Baekhyun memutuskan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol karena ucapannya tadi, itu artinya Kyungsoo perusak hubungan orang 'kan? Oh _God_! Kyungsoo paling benci dengan itu! ia selalu mengutuk orang yang merusak hubungan orang lain. Dan sekarang ia yang menjadi si perusak itu? seseorang tolong pukul kepala Kyungsoo dengan keras sampai ia hilang ingatan dan melupakan semua ini.

"B-baek." Chanyeol menyetuh bahu Baekhyun. "K-kau—"

"Ayo kita akhiri hubungan kita, Yeol."

Minseok mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Tangannya ia lipat di depan dada. Kaki kirinya ia tumpuk di atas kaki kanannya. Pipi yang tersapu _blush on_ warna _oranye_ itu mengembung seperti anak kecil yang tak dibelikan permen, coklat dan balon. Mata sipitnya menatap tajam ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedang asik memakan buah-buahan yang baru saja dikupas Luhan.

Kyungsoo sadar jika sedari tadi Minseok melihatnya dengan tatapan tajam seolah ada pisau tak kasat mata yang menusuknya. Tapi ia tak peduli.

Sahabatnya itu kesal, marah, dan segala bentuk kebencian lainnya karena Baekhyun dan Chanyeol resmi berpisah di hadapan matanya karena Kyungsoo. _Eksklusif._

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sungguhan berpisah. Baekhyun sungguhan mengikuti ucapan _gila_ Kyungsoo tadi. Meskipun sepertinya Chanyeol terpaksa mengakhiri _hubungan_ nya dengan Baekhyun. Berakhir pula juga segala macam tameng sinis dan teman-teman lainnya yang Kyungsoo pakai.

Kyungsoo mengambil ponsel pintarnya di samping nakas ranjangnya. Membuka aplikasi internet untuk membuka _account twitter_ nya; mencari berita terbaru tentang _idola_ nya yang lain. Selain EXO, Kyungsoo juga mengidolakan BTS dan BIGBANG.

Jemari lentiknya dengan perlahan tapi pasti terus mengusap layar ponselnya, terus membaca setiap kata yang mampu layar ponsenya tampilkan. Sesekali me _retweet_ sesuatu yang sepertinya harus ia bagi dengan _followers_ nya yang mungkin belum tahu tetang itu. Tak ada berita baru tentang idolanya sepanjang ia menjelajah isi yang ada pada _timeline twitter_ nya. Hanya foto-foto baru dan lama yang _fanbase_ ataupun _fansite_ unggah.

Tak ada sampai ia melihat sebuah _retweet_ -an.

Ada fotonya yang sedang tergeletak tak berdaya setelah Jinah menyerangnya dengan beringas dengan _caption_ ;

' _Gadis ini sungguh memalukan. Ia ingin merusak_ image oppa _kita. Dia berkata seolah ia sungguhan tahu tentang keluarga Chanyeol. Terima kasih kepada temanku yang sudah menghajarnya sampai sekarat. Aku harap dia sungguhan sekarat.'_

Jantungnya tiba-tiba saja melemah nyaris berhenti berdetak. Tangannya langsung berkeringat begitu pula dengan dahinya. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dibacanya. _Aku berharap dia sungguhan sekarat_. Kata-kata itu bagai ribuan belati yang dilempar dengan sekuat tenaga dan menghantam setiap sudut tubuhnya. Rasanya begitu sakit dan menyesakkan.

Siapa orang yang telah meng _upload_ fotonya ini dengan _caption_ yang begitu kejam?

 _Terima kasih kepada temanku yang sudah menghajarnya sampai sekarang_. Apa pelajar yang waktu itu memisahkan Jinah darinya?

Kyungsoo mencoba menguatkan jemarinya yang bergetar untuk melihat bagaimana respon yang lainnya.

 _Apa yang gadis itu katakan tentang_ oppa _ku?_

 _Jika itu benar, aku juga beharap gadis itu sungguhan sekarat._

 _Crazy girl!_

 _Wow! Dia sungguh mengejutkan._

 _Apa yang dia bicarakan hingga kau mendoakan keburukan untuknya?_

Dan berbagai macam lagi yang Kyungsoo tak sanggup untuk membacanya. Matanya sudah berair dan mengeluarkan bulir demi bulir air mata. Ia tak mengira jika ada seseorang yang mengambil fotonya dan mengunggahnya ke sosial media.

Kyungsoo membuka tab _mention_. Tumben sekali banyak _mention_ yang masuk. Ada 999+.

Air mata semakin deras mengalir dari kedua mata bulatnya. Ada lebih banyak lagi kebencian di dalam kolom _mention_ nya. Ada beberapa yang memberi simpati dan juga dukungan, tapi tetap saja semuanya lebih dominan pada kebencian. Apalagi saat sebuah _account_ memberinya sebuah _link_ artikel yang memuat kekacauan yang ia buat di _fanmeet_ EXO tempo hari.

"Kyung?" Minseok mengubah tatapannya menjadi penuh tanda tanya. "Kau kenapa?"

Meskipun kesal dengan Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo tetaplah sahabat terbaik Minseok. Ia tak pernah tega melihat Kyungsoo bersedih apalagi sampai menangis. Melihat Kyungsoo yang menyebalkan lebih baik daripada melihat Kyungsoo yang menangis.

Kini tak hanya air mata yang keluar mengaliri pipinya. Isak tangisnya juga menyusul memberikan kesan lebih menyedihkan pada Kyungsoo. Ia menjerit tertahan. Wajahnya sudah basah oleh air mata yang coba ia tepis berkali-kali. Hidungnya memerah seperti badut.

"Yak! Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Luhan. ia menghentikan kegiatannya mengupas buah untuk Kyungsoo.

"Aku jahat!" Tangannya memukul dengan cukup keras bagian dada dekat jantung. "Aku bodoh! Seharusnya aku tak melakukan itu. Kyungsoo _babo_!"

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau bilang kau jahat?" Minseok mencoba untuk menghentikan tangan Kyungsoo yang terus menyakiti dirinya sendiri dengan beringas.

"Aku merusak hubungan Baekhyun Chanyeol. Aku membuat diriku sendiri dibenci banyak orang! Kyungsoo _babo_!"

Minseok menggigit bibirnya. Matanya ikut berair sama seperti Kyungsoo. Ia memang kesal karena Kyungsoo menjadi tersangka utama rusaknya _hubungan_ Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, tapi hanya sekedar kesal, tak sampai membenci atau mencaci maki. Mereka sudah biasa bertengkar, dan esoknya pasti sudah berbaikan. Minseok selalu menjaga perasaan Kyungsoo dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Bagi Minseok, Kyungsoo itu sahabat sekaligus adik kecil yang harus dijaga.

Dan sekarang ia merasa gagal menjaga Kyungsoo.

Sebenarnya Minseok tahu semua ini. Kemarin ia sudah lihat _tweet_ yang Youngji—Minseok tahu namanya karena ia melihat _nametag_ nya—buat. Ia ingin menyuruh Youngji untuk menghapus _tweet_ tersebut agar tak menjadi masalah yang lebih besar lagi. Tapi terlambat. Respon yang diberikan para _fan_ maupun _netizen_ begitu cepat seperti tisu yang terendam dalam air. Menyuruh Youngji untuk menghapus _tweet_ nya juga akan jadi sia-sia saja jika sudah seperti itu. Bahkan salah satu _web_ sudah membuat artikel tentang itu.

Parahnya, _web_ itu memposting artikel yang berlebihan. Si penulis artikel menambahkan kata-kata tak pantas yang bahkan tak pernah Kyungsoo ucapkan seumur hidupnya. Menambahkan adegan Kyungsoo menampar Chanyeol yang sepertinya hanya ada dalam khayalan si penulis artikel. Minseok tahu setiap artikel perlu _bumbu_ untuk membuat artikel itu menarik. Tapi sungguh! _Bumbu_ yang digunakan dalam artikel yang menyangkut Kyungsoo sudah terlalu banyak, berlebihan. Minseok berjanji akan menghajar siapa saja yang menulis artikel tersebut.

"Itu keputusan mereka, Kyung." Luhan menangkan Kyungsoo sambil memeluk adik satu-satunya itu.

"Keputusan yang mereka ambil karena ucapan konyolku." Balasnya terbata karena tangis yang masih mendera.

Luhan mendesah. Meskipun adiknya itu menyebalkan dan suka sekali membuat kepalanya pening, tapi Luhan menyayanginya.

Dalam berbicara Kyungsoo memang terlihat seperti tak peduli dengan perasaan orang lain, tapi sesungguhnya tidak. Kadang kali setelah mengucapkan kata yang disadarinya secara terlambat itu menyakitkan, ia merasa bersalah. Mengutuk otak dan juga bibirnya yang sulit untuk dikontrol.

Hening. Ruang kamar yang biasanya sangat ramai itu kini menjadi hening. Tak ada yang berniat untuk membuat suatu kebisingan sekecil apapun. Pergerakkan jarum jam menjadi satu-satunya penyumbang kebisingan. Tapi tetap tak merubah suasana yang sedikit canggung bercampur sendu juga perasaan mendalam.

Diantara keduanya juga tak ada yang berniat untuk saling menatap atau paling tidak berhadapan sama sekali. Keduanya duduk sambil saling memunggungi satu sama lainnya. Pikiran mereka terpecah belah seperti kaca tipis yang terhempas ke lantai kasar. Keduanya sibuk untuk memikirkan sesuatu untuk bisa dijadikan awal pembicaraan. Tapi tak bisa.

Mereka terlalu larut memikirkan nasib di antara mereka hingga tak sempat untuk memikirkan cara untuk memecah keheningan.

Si mungil, Baekhyun memainkan ponselnya secara _random_. Mencari apa saja yang terlintas di pikirannya agar tetap terlihat sibuk. Agar Chanyeol tak mengganggu jalan pikiran kusutnya.

Jemari rampingnya membuka segala aplikasi yang ada di dalam ponsel. Permainan, pesan, buku telepon, apa saja. Hingga akhirnya ia lebih memilih untuk menetap pada internet. Membuka _account twitter_ yang ia buat secara diam-diam tanpa ada seorang pun yang tahu. Mengetik namanya sendiri pada kolom pencarian setelah ia berhasil membuka _account_ nya. Ada banyak sekali pengguna _twitter_ yang menuliskan namanya pada _tweet_ mereka.

Membaca setiap _tweet_ yang ditampilkan pada layar lebar ponselnya. Alisnya mengkerut semakin dalam setiap kali jemarinya terus mengusap layar; mencari _tweet_ lebih banyak untuk ia baca. Mata sipitnya terpaku pada sebuah _tweet_ yang menuliskan insiden Kyungsoo di acara _fanmeet_ nya tempo hari beserta beberapa foto Kyungsoo dalam keadaan tak berdaya dan juga foto Kyungsoo dalam bentuk _selca_ yang entah di dapat si penulis _tweet_ itu dari mana.

 _Gadis ini yang ingin merusak hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun._

"Y-yeol." Suaranya sedikit serak ketika menyebut nama Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya menoleh, mendapati Baekhyun sedang menatapnya sambil menunjukkan layar ponselnya.

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ada apa?"

"Seseorang mengunggah kejadian saat di _fanmeet_." Ponsel Baekhyun berpindah tangan.

Chanyeol menerima ponsel Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Memangnya kenapa jika seseorang menguggah kejadian saat _fanmeet_? Biasanya juga begitu bukan? Para pengurus _fanbase_ atau _fansite_ yang hadir dalam setiap acara mereka selalu mengunggah kejadian apa saja yang ada. Bahkan sampai ke _detail_ terkecil pun. Jongin pernah ketahuan memakai _boxer_ _disney_ karena para _fan_ terlalu _detail_ memperhatikan.

Mata bulatnya berguling pelan membaca setiap kalimat yang ada di ponsel Baekhyun dan berhenti ketika ia melihat sebuah _tweet_ beserta foto Kyungsoo.

"B-bagaimana bisa? Gedung sudah nyaris kosong ketika kejadian ini terjadi."

"Apa mungkin para _staff_?"

"Jika mereka bosan menerima setumpuk uang, mungkin." Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Apa mungkin _fan_ dan temannya yang menyerang Kyungsoo? Jika teman Kyungsoo itu sudah pasti tidak mungkin."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya setuju akan pendapat Chanyeol. "Aku rasa juga begitu. Saat itu hanya mereka berempat _fan_ yang masih ada di dalam gedung." Baekhyun mendesah.

"Lalu kau mau apa dengan ini?" Baekhyun menoleh.

"Entahlah. Aku tak tega melihat Kyungsoo dihujat _fan_ kita, Yeol." Mata sipit dan mata bulat itu bertemu pandang. "Tapi aku lebih tak tega melihat seseorang yang aku cintai terluka."

Chanyeol mengkerutkan alisnya. "Apa maksudmu, Baek?"

"Kyungsoo begitu karena ia bicara tentang keluargamu yang kecewa. Dan aku tahu kau terluka karena itu." Baekhyun mengambil jeda untuk kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kau meminta maaf tapi Kyungsoo tak mau memaafkanmu karena ia kecewa pada kita."

"Baek—"

"Kyungsoo bilang ia baru akan memaafkanmu jika kita putus dan kau menjadi kekasihnya."

"Hentikan, Baek!"

"Kita sudah berakhir, Yeol. Jadilah kekasih Kyungsoo supaya dia mau memaafkanmu."

"Kau gila!" Nada bicara Chanyeol naik, emosi. " _Fan_ akan semakin menghujat Kyungsoo jika mereka tahu kita putus karena dia."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Kau sudah memikirkan perasaannya. Aku rasa tak sulit untuk mencintainya." Mata sipitnya menatap lembut Chanyeol. "Tapi jika kita teruskan, kau akan terluka. Kau akan terus memikirkan cara lain untuk mendapatkan maaf dari Kyungsoo. Aku tak mau melihatmu terluka, Yeol."

"Tidak! Aku tidak peduli dengan kata maaf dari Kyungsoo!"

"Kau bohong." Baekhyun menjawab dengan cepat. "Aku tahu kau, Yeol. Kau memang terlihat selalu bahagia, tapi tidak pada kenyataannya. Kau selalu memikirkan mereka yang membencimu. Kau bisa terlihat baik-baik saja tapi tidak dengan hatimu."

"Aku sungguhan baik, Baek." Suara bassnya kembali melembut. Berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan menangkupkan wajah mungilnya. "Aku sungguh baik. Aku selalu baik selama kau di sampingku, Baek."

"Tidak, Yeol. Semua akan jauh lebih baik jika aku tak ada di sampingmu." Baekhyun menyingkirkan dengan halus kedua tangan Chanyeol di wajahnya. "Sebentar lagi kontrakku akan berakhir dan aku tak ingin memperpanjangnya. Aku akan keluar dari EXO."

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun masuk ke dalam pelukannya. "Tidak, Baek. Ku mohon jangan lakukan."

"Aku harus, Yeol. Demi kau."

"Persetan dengan diriku! Aku hanya butuh kau."

"Kau butuh keluargamu, Yeol. Kau jauh lebih butuh mereka ketimbang membutuhkanku." Baekhyun melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol. Melangkah menjauh mendekati pintu kamar. "Aku pergi."

.

.

.

To be continue.

.

Adakah yang seneng saat ff ini update? Ada dong, nini seneng bisa update ini ff. Semoga kalian juga ya?

Ini lebih panjang gak sih dari yg kemarin? Semoga deh ya, hehe!

Yang mau temenan sama nini di twitter atau askfm atau mau tanya-tanya ngobrol sama nini juga boleh langsung PM aja ya? Hehe!

.

Makasih untuk yang masih setia mengikuti dan membaca apalagi yang review! I love u to the moon and back! /kiss Kyungsoo/ jangan lupa review lagi, ya?

.

Review juseyo?

.

 _Donini._


	6. Chapter 6

No!

.

By _donini_

.

Chanyeol, Park

Kyungsoo, Do (GS)

Minseok, Kim (GS)

Baekhyun, Byun

.

.

 _._

" _Aku sungguhan baik, Baek." Suara bassnya kembali melembut. Berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan menangkupkan wajah mungilnya. "Aku sungguh baik. Aku selalu baik selama kau di sampingku, Baek."_

" _Tidak, Yeol. Semua akan jauh lebih baik jika aku tak ada di sampingmu." Baekhyun menyingkirkan dengan halus kedua tangan Chanyeol di wajahnya. "Sebentar lagi kontrakku akan berakhir dan aku tak ingin memperpanjangnya. Aku akan keluar dari EXO."_

 _Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun masuk ke dalam pelukannya. "Tidak, Baek. Ku mohon jangan lakukan."_

" _Aku harus, Yeol. Demi kau."_

" _Persetan dengan diriku! Aku hanya butuh kau."_

" _Kau butuh keluargamu, Yeol. Kau jauh lebih butuh mereka ketimbang membutuhkanku." Baekhyun melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol. Melangkah menjauh mendekati pintu kamar. "Aku pergi."_

.

—No!—

.

Kyungsoo sudah pulang dari rumah sakit sejak dua minggu lalu. Dan kehidupannya berubah total.

Saat pertama kali Kyungsoo keluar dari rumah sakit, banyak sekali wartawan dan _fan_ EXO yang menunggu di depan rumah sakit. Menghampirinya seperti kerumunan buaya yang diberikan daging segar setelah tak makan berminggu-minggu.

Para wartawan langsung memboyongnya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang lebih membuat kepala Kyungsoo pusing ketimbang pertanyaan soal matematika saat ia masih sekolah dulu. Dan puluhan _fan_ yang datang menghinanya dengan kata-kata tak pantas, apalagi banyak diantara mereka yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah. Sungguh memalukan!

Kini Kyungsoo juga tak bisa lagi dengan leluasa pergi kemanapun ia mau. Bisa saja _sih_ kalau Kyungsoo sudah tak sayang lagi pada wajahnya dan juga tubuhnya. Bisa-bisa ia kembali dirawat di rumah sakit, atau mungkin lebih parahnya lagi istrirahat selamanya. Para fan EXO itu sungguh membencinya setengah mati.

Kyungsoo harus menggunakan penyamaran seperti para _idola_ nya. Kalau Kyungsoo _sih_ terlihat seperti seorang buronan yang takut tertangkap polisi; jaket hitam tebal, topi yang menutupi wajahnya, syal hitam, masker hitam, kacamata hitam. Seperti orang yang sedang berduka setelah kehilangan salah satu sanak saudaranya. Kyungsoo sebenarnya memang sedang berduka. Kebebasannya sudah _mati_ setelah ia berulah di _fanmeet_ EXO.

"Kyungso _owl_!" Minseok datang seperti biasanya; berjalan dengan sedikit melompat dan berteriak seperti di hutan.

"Hm." Sahut Kyungsoo singkat. Jemari lentiknya masih sibuk menyalin kata-kata ke buku catatannya.

"Mau menemaniku?" Minseok menempatkan bokongnya di kursi kosong di hadapan Kyungsoo. Mereka sedang berada di kantin, ngomong-ngomong.

"Kemana?"

"Tidak penting. Yang pasti ini akan menyenangkan."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak mau."

"Ayolah, Kyung. Temani aku."

"Ya, kemana?" Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Minseok sedikit jengkel.

"Kamong _cafe_." Mata sipit Minseok berbinar begitu mengucakan _cafe_ milik kakak dari personil EXO itu, Kim Jongin.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Kyungsoo yang merasa dunianya berhenti dalam sekejap mata.

"Aku dengan juga semua member EXO akan ada disana." Lanjut Minseok. Tak merasakan ekspresi Kyungsoo yang sungguhan seperti burung hantu; mata melotot.

Minseok ini peka atau tidak, _sih_? Tidak bisa membaca situasi, ya? Atau Minseok itu lupa kalau belakangan ini Kyungso sedang berusaha mati-matian untuk meghindari segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan EXO? Kyungsoo harus kembali mempertanyakan kembali tentang persahabatan mereka nanti.

.

.

.

To be countinue.

.

.

.

Terusannya akan segera di update!^^

.

Review juseyo?

.

 _Donini._


End file.
